Una Extraña Amistad
by milly loca
Summary: Govert era un Demonio y Felka un Ángel, pero gracias a un encuentro inesperado surgió una bella y divertida Amistad. Para el foro, Yo amo Hetalia, y tu?


**Buenas a todos, aquí les traigo esta pequeña historia que espero les guste.**

 **Pareja Crack:** Holanda x Nyo Polonia

 **El presente Fic participa del reto de San Valentín del foro Yo amo Hetalia, y tu?**

* * *

 **Una Extraña Amistad.**

Al inicio de los tiempos Dios creo todo, creo el cielo y la tierra, creo a las criaturas voladoras de los cielos, a las criaturas de la tierra y a las del mar, también creo a los hombres, pero antes de todo esto creo a bellas criaturas que habitaban los cielos y más allá de estos, estas criaturas eran los ángeles, hijos celestiales que le eran fieles.

Con el paso del tiempo, los humanos desobediencian las leyes divinas y fue alguien quien desafío al mismo Dios ese fue el Diablo, y fue lanzado a la tierra y sus demonios junto con el.

 **Tiempo después.**

El tiempo pasó y desde el cielo un ángel miraba a la tierra, este ángel tenia cabello rubio hasta los hombros, bellos ojos verdes y una piel tan blanca y pura como su alma, vestía un estilizado traje blanco, su nombre era Felka Lukasiewiks.

Ese día Felka sentía cierta curiosidad de ver de cerca a los humanos y sin pensarlo dos veces dio un salto y bajo a la tierra.

Una vez ya en el mundo humano empezó a volar por entre las nubes para que nadie la viera, con eso se refiere a los demonios, ya que podrían aprovechar la situación, iba tranquila cuando vio a una cría de ave que estaba por nacer y se acercó a ver dicho acontecimiento feliz.

-Bienvenido al mundo pequeño! - Exclamó alegre la chica, cuando el pollito salió del cascarón.

A ella siempre le habían gustado los animales y más cuando estos crecían, y seguían su siclo.

En ese momento, sintió algo detrás de ella o mejor dicho cerca de ella, volteó súbitamente y lo vio, parado a la sombra de un árbol, ella sabia de sobra que tenia que haber huido en cuanto lo sintió, pero no lo hizo y se quedo parada en su lugar, no atreviéndose a mover un solo músculo.

El, en cambio solo se quedo en su lugar, esperando que esa joven ángel hiciera algo, el era uno de los ángeles que fueron echados del cielo por seguir al enemigo de Dios, pero no le importaba, no le importaba haber dejado a sus hermanos pequeños, ya que ahora podía hacer lo que él quisiera sin preocuparse.

Pasaron unos momentos y ninguno se movió, hasta que aquel demonio se empezó a acercar a ella, Felka lo único que pudo hacer fue retroceder por miedo, pero detrás de ella estaba el árbol donde miraba a los pollitos nacer, no pudo reaccionar si no hasta que tuvo justo en frente al demonio.

-No te acerques! - Exclamó tomando lo primero que encontro, que fue un palo.

-Yo creía que los ángeles eran amables y bondadosos con todo el mundo-Dijo de forma fría e indiferente.

-No con todos, solo con quienes lo merecen-Dijo sin bajar la guardia.

El demonio solo avanzo hacia ella y sin más le quito el palo y lo lanzó lejos de ellos, Felka ahora estaba nerviosa y temblaba un poco, Govert, que era como se llamaba aque ser frente a ella, se empezó a acercar más a ella.

Felka solo se pego un poco más al árbol y Govert solo se le quedo viendo, analizando todo su ser de los pies a la cabeza, la pequeña ángel solo pudo ponerse algo nerviosa, pero no lo dejo ver.

-Regresa a casa, hay muchos demonios que se aprovecharían de ti estando sola y lejos del cielo-Le dijo alejándose de ella.

-No me harás nada? - Preguntó algo confundida.

-No, solo quería un momento de paz y tranquilidad lejos del infierno, ahora vete a casa-Le volvió a decir.

Felka solo sonrió y suspiro con algo de alivió al saber que no le haría nada malo.

-Vendré mañana y espero que también vengas! - Grito con una gran sonrisa y regreso al cielo.

Govert solo la vio irse y sonrió para sus adentros, durante los siguientes años se siguieron viendo a escondidas y nunca se hubieron imaginado que de un encuentro casual, iba a nacer una bella y divertida amistad.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste, porque me costó mucho para que saliera bien y poder terminarlo.**

 **Bien me despido y feliz día del amor y la amistad nwn**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


End file.
